


Of Hope and Wine

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Adulthood, BTM AU, Boomer is still slightly bitter, Brick is trying man, Bubbles is feeling wistful, Butch and Buttercup are just chill, F/M, Happy Ending, Mike is just .... Mike, Princess is not impressed with traffic, Reds are happy, Slice of Life, Wine, enjoying raising their crazy super powered kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: A slice of life post BTM:: Driving along towards a birthday celebration for Blossom,  Bubbles reflects on how her life has changed... and continues to change. -- [ Happy birthday Renaerys!] - Warning : Contains spoilers to "Beyond this Morning" please be advised
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Of Hope and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renaerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaerys/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the fabulous and amazing Renaerys- Aka my dear Jo who has truly become not only a mentor to the writing craft for me but a true friend as well. <3

**"Of Wine, new family and Hope"**

**-o-o-o-**

There was one thing about being technically “triplets”- the shared birthday. So it really wasn’t a surprise then, that every Powerpuff Girl had chosen a season for their own personal “birthday”. 

And on this beautiful brisk Autumn evening, it was the Pink one’s turn. And for this “first” birthday they would share together- Brick had clearly decided to go _big._

"I still think he’s trying too hard." Boomer frowned and continued his leisurely driving. 

"It's Blossom's birthday silly, you know Brick, always tries to make it special." She beamed and Boomer's frown grew, he only gave a small non committal sniff. Bubbles was the one to frown… albeit she said nothing else. 

He was trying and for that she could be only proud. Boomer had accomplished so...much since the Swathe incidents… God was it really only a few months ago? It felt like….decades. 

The brothers had begun to heal, slowly, and thankfully Brick didn't push the issue- he'd been taken under Blossom's loving encouraging wing and surprisingly… had also been adopted of sorts into another friend circle… albeit under… protest she imagined. 

Mike was a good guy! He was good for Brick as Boomer had said with a chuckle, even under his breath as it had been but it was clearly… an adjustment for the guy. Many times Bubbles had noted the almost pleading look at Blossom as Mike had cheerfully dragged the guy away for "bro talk" - completely determined to befriend the Red Rowdyruff… whether he liked it or not. 

Oh well. Blossom sure got a kick out if it, and despite… her and Buttercup both being admittedly still a bit leary of the guy- Blossom's _happiness_ shown like a glowing star on a crisp fall night just like tonight. 

Her sister was in love. Calling her and Brick's relationship a "Soul Bond"... It was.. honestly romantic. Despite Brick being stilted and -sorry there Master Snobby - but he was _awkward_ clearly outside the bedroom. 

Which was kind of hilarious, and he was clearly _trying_ \- a luxury wine tasting in a super nice vineyard? Not a bad birthday party idea- Bubbles approved in fact. 

Boomer however… she reached over and placed her fingers gently on his clenched hand. 

"Nervous?" 

"Why would I be? It's not like he'll be focused on anything but the birthday girl and frankly neither will I." He said churlishly and Bubbles sighed again. 

"Honey, he's also your brother." 

"Who doesn't deserve his girlfriend. He better understand how damn lucky he is." The car jerked as he took a particularly sharp turn. "Because trust me… Butch and me will have _no_ problem reminding him." 

Bubbles swallowed the sigh again and he frowned. 

"I'm trying honey." 

"I know you are." Bubbles' eyes widened. "And clearly… so is he." Even Boomer's brow shot up at the site of the stately mansion and line after line of immaculate gorgeous vineyards in the distance as they descended the large hill. Brick...clearly did not care about expenses when it came to his girlfriend.

“Tch, blowhard.” Boomer muttered and Bubbles waved at the small gathered group surrounding two redheads, both well dressed but lets face it- Brick and Blossom _always_ looked killer, what with Princess Morebucks more or less being a silent judge of well everything for both of them nowadays. Bubbles snuck a glance down at her own outfit- looked acceptable enough. Boomer looked dashing, she wasn’t really a fan of wine but hey- happy birthday Blossom! God knows her sister was- and it was… clearly something with the two of them. 

Bubbles really didn’t want details-but clearly Brick had gone to a lot of trouble. Butch and Buttercup, surprsingly Brisa-less, waved the two of them over. 

“Ey, look the blondes made it.” Butch grinned. “Have a hard time tying your tie bro?” Boomer rolled his eyes. 

“Not as hard as it took to even find _you_ one.” Buttercup threw her a smirk as Butch flushed somewhat before tugging his own dark green tie… with smiling little puppy dogs on it. 

“I’m going to guess Brisa picked that one out.” Bubbles said in a low whisper. 

“It’s probably the only one he owns, she’s right.” Boomer said with a low snicker of his own. 

“Speaking of ties- is Brick _really_ wearing one with fucking _gold_ on it. Like- hi I’m rich?” Buttercup drawled. Their host’s blood red tie did indeed have… something shiny on it but it was hard to make out for sure. He was currently being ambushed- err chatted to quite animatedly by Mike as Robin and Princess both had Blossom between them, clearly ignoring Brick’s not so… subtle attempts to reclaim his “soul bond”. 

Bubbles squeezed her own “soul bond” and his fingers laced between hers. He was tense and studiously avoiding Brick’s direct eye contact. Bubbles would admit Brick had done a good job so far in trying to change for the better- and it likely wasn’t just for the sex as his brothers had both sarcastically implied at the last daily get together. 

Again, Bubbles wasn’t a _hundred percent_ team Brick yet, but his efforts were what was important. The Swathe incident… had changed them all. Speaking of though… 

“So is Brisa with Richie?” Butch shrugged. 

“Sleepover, yeah- not happy about it.” He grunted when Buttercup elbowed him. 

“They’re kids you idiot.” 

“Kids grow up.” 

The two “kids” in question were completely inseparable, Bubbles wasn’t shocked by it but just watching the two’s burgeoning friendship was as heartwarming as well- okay Bubbles wouldn’t lie, every teacher sometimes wondered, and the adoring look in Richie’s eyes had yet to go away or even change as he watched his super-powered best friend do her thing and even with her carefully teaching him the ropes- it did make one wonder what the future would bring. 

Hee hee, poor Butch. Oh well, every “Daddy” had to go through it. Butch was no exception. No doubt the Rowdyruff was a good dad, they likely all would be to be fair, yes even Brick although… 

Call Bubbles biased but… she cast a veiled look at her own ocean eyed Rowdyruff Boy. 

Bubbles’ kids would have the best dad. No question. 

“Bubbles! Boomer!” Blossom finally excused herself from Robin and Princess before she pulled them both into a hug. “It’s been insane I’m so sorry, no excuse but I’m so happy you could make it.” Blossom had been embroiled in legal… hell lets face it for the last six months- the fallout of Swathe had so many levels of complete and utter corporate hell that her poor sister was being run ragged. The few times they’d gone out, she’d been near dead on her feet. 

But… shadows under the eyes or not- Blossom still looked...beautiful. No, she looked _vibrant_ \- glowing with a glow that she’d never seen on her before , a glow that had been decidedly absent when she’d first returned to Townsville but now… 

God she took her breath away. Just the sheer joy one could feel reverberating off her was... catchy. 

Had Brick really inspired such…joy? The young man didn’t seem on the outside to be even capable of it but… looking closer Bubbles also noticed the same faint… glow in his eyes when they focused on Blossom. A warmth that wasn’t normally there, that was reserved it seemed… for her. Whatever happened behind closed doors- again Bubbles didn’t really want to know - but… it had to be said. 

It certainly looked like a happy ending to her. 

“Ugh, finally, good god did you two _walk_?” Princess threw her hands in the air, “I was seriously about to call in a copter for you two just-!” 

“Prin, traffic is terrible you know that.” Brick finally spoke. 

“Which is why I offered a private jet that _you_ didn’t want.” She answered curtly. Brick only rolled his eyes. 

“Damn… private? Shit they probably have way more than peanuts I bet.” Mike Believe rose an eyebrow and…Robin sighed and nuzzled her head in his shoulder with a murmured _hush_ in her wake. Bubbles giggled slightly. 

“Peanuts? On one of _my_ planes? Brick who the hell invited him?” She gestured with a thumb and Brick waved her off. 

“He doesn’t know. It’s good to see you guys, Bubbles….Boomer.” Immediately the redhead seemed to tense and Boomer mirrored him but… just as quickly their shoulders relaxed and they shook hands, awkwardly but… progress. 

“We wouldn’t miss Bloss’ birthday.” He answered quickly. “You look… good.” He said stiffly. “Business going well?” 

Brick stiffened again and his gaze went to Blossom somewhat before he adjusted his flashy red tie. “Yes.” A throat clear. “Quite well. And the bar?” 

“Can’t complain. Business is booming.” He shrugged. “As well as… other things-.”

“”Good. Glad to hear Boom. And you Bubbles? How’s the new gaggle of… tiny humans.” 

“You mean my new students?” She giggled and Brick cleared his throat again. “They’re a good bunch- obviously. It’s… much less exciting than last year though with no Brisa… or Richie.” 

“Oh I bet!” Butch guffawed. “My little girl was hell of a firecracker.” 

“Wasn’t Richie the one who broke the jungle gym?” Blossom murmured to Buttercup who nodded. 

“Yes and then cried about it for an hour.” She muttered back. Bubbles nodded. Poor boy, he had no idea what to do with himself, she hoped his new teachers… had prepared thoroughly for the…. Challenges ahead. Goodness knows his poor father was doing his best. He’d thankfully put his son into therapy immediately and offered to pay for Brisa’s should the need arise. 

Butch had hesitated but thankfully Bubbles had intervened and Brisa’s nightmares had abated for the most part after two months. Not of her kidnapping… but of the sight of her dear friend more or less at death’s door had near traumatized their happy little Brisa. Goodness knows Boomer had been worried sick for his niece’s mental health and spent as much time with her as possible. Brick had for a time kept his distance but upon hearing of his role in the entire incident Brisa’s demands for “Uncle Brick” had reached near glass shattering decibels and now she was with “Elsa” and “Uncle Brick” at least once a week for some bonding. 

Needless to say Butch and Brick… while strained for a while had surprisingly…. Improved their relations, Buttercup still wary but Blossom’s presence had soothed her. The four of them surprisingly spent more time together and since Blossom had moved from the Utonium family home a few months ago… yes…

It had been a long time hadn’t it? 

Boomer and Brick… well that was a work in progress but the handshake while brief had been a good sign of continued hope. 

It was faint but there… but wasn’t that what hope was? One couldn’t see it or feel it or even touch it… but it was there all the same. 

The doors opened and Brick hooked his arm around her sister’s waist. “That;s our cue- time to experience some of the best wine on the market because-ow.” Blossom sent him a dazzling smile while he rubbed his arm she had gently elbowed. “I mean… I hope you all enjoy.” 

Boomer’s brow rose at the… somewhat humbled tone from the proud man and Butch snorted out loud, muttering something along the lines of _whipped_ \- and received a deathly red glare in return but now Bubbles brow rose and _she_ elbowed Boomer. 

That was gold on that tie alright. 

Gold….embroidered _cherry blossoms_. A perfect match to the fine silk scarf wrapped around her sister’s neck. His grip on her was as firm as her’s on his.Just two happy people in love. Exultant for their futures… whatever they may be surrounded by people who despite everything hoped the best for them… for both of them. 

Hope… there was that word again. It was funny… but… 

Was it strange that this evening… it just seemed… closer than ever? 

_Fin._  
  



End file.
